Polldump
Moved old dump to http://livevn.wikia.com/wiki/Polldumparchive Polls should now be sorted in reverse chronological order. VN tonight? 3 Yes 1 No You log into Synchtube. "Who's writing the VN?" Fucking hell. 1 Vote for DJZebro 5 Vote for Khaaan "LOl why u no vote for DJNegro?" Outlaw spouts. Meh, whatever, it's not like you wanted to save Julianne anyways. Khaaaan's taking too long 5 "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" 1 "...." You really want me to VN? Fine. What'll it be? 5 Continue with being a magical little girl 2 A different route from something previously done--say, the thermonuclear war? 1 Something entirely new So, what happened so far: 2 Anon, a schoolgirl transformed through the magic of SCIENCE, went to the police station after stopping a robbery 0 In the meanwhile, Lily is given a strange set of items from a man after the convenience store incident. 0 Anon escapes the police station after being uncooperative with the cop lady, forcing them to take her in. 0 Now, she's on the run... in the sewer. 1 She now sees a light at what seems to be the end of the sewer... You get close to the light's source. It appears that it wasn't the end of the tunnel, but instead, it leads to a bright room, beyond a large oscillating fan. 7 Run through the fan. You're the fucking magical girl. 2 Blast the fan and march into the room 0 There's got to be a door somewhere around the tunnel. 1 It's a trap! Try another route. Remember the manual? It said you can move at 10 times the speed of normal human, not like Flash. One of the blades hit your side--you barely make it through with a cracked armor. You're hurt. 2 Scream and roll around, SHIT HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER. 4 You are alive enough to look around you. Do it. 2 Can you move? Get up and check up on yourself. You can still move your eyes around. You don't see any blood--that's a good sign. The place looks like a warehouse... wait, warehouse connected to sewer? DOES NOT COMPUTE. There are two doors. 0 Get up and go for the door close to where you came from 1 Get up and go for the door opposite the fan 2 Look at the contents of goods in the warehouse 7 Let me... lie down here a little longer. It... hurts. You don't want to move. You faintly hear the voice: "warning: 1 minute until hour limit. Please deactivate the unit immediately. Repeat..." the voice grows fainter. 8 Try to deactivate the unit 0 Try to get out of plain sight 1 I give up. Let me rest here a while. Fuck the voice. "Naaaa.... hk." You now feel freer. Oh no, now your school clothes are dirtied by the sewage... do you hear footsteps now?... maybe you should move out of the way... 9 Try moving 0 ... Pretty sure your body could not take it. Everything is so bright... is this heaven? Mom, my body feels so free... and comfortable... 0 Bad end 5 HIYOOOOOOO ...wait, don't do that, you're not dead. You slowly come to. The ceiling looks unfamiliar. 2 Look around 3 Sleep in more You don't know how you got here, but you decide that it's too comfortable for you to leave. You wake up much later. 1 Get up 3 Look at self 1 Look at surroundings Why, you're naked. 0 FUCK THIS SHIT WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO LET ME LOOK AROUND FOR IT 3 FUCK THIS SHIT THIS IS A WEIRD PLACE LET ME DASH OUT LIKE A IDORT 4 FUCK THIS SHIT LET ME WRAP MYSELF UP WITH THIS BLANKET AND LOOK FOR SOMETHING TO WEAR Well, let's tie up the blanket right here... roll it around... shit, it'll do. Now, the clothes are... I don't know, it's not on the bedside, and... okay, never mind, it's on the bedside. 2 Wear it 2 Hey, I like what I just made! The room's empty, right? Nobody's looking at me, right? Let me frolic in my creation. There you go. You still have no idea where you are, though. 1 Change clothes, go out the door 0 Go out the door as is 5 Look around the room for clues The room's really clean, like a room in a hospital. There's really not much here... the bed looks generic. There's absolutely nothing you can tell about this place. There aren't even any windows. 0 Stick around the room 4 Change clothes, go out the door 0 Go out the door as is The door makes a cool swoosh noise as it opens automatically. The whole place looks clean and... unrecognizable. The corridor is pure white. You don't see anyone around. 4 Go left 3 Go right You see a blonde girl in uniform walking toward you. "Hey! You're awake! Thank god." She runs to you and hugs you--you can't escape from the deadly hug. "I was so worried when I saw you on the floor." 1 "L... lady? Do I know you?" 0 "Let me go!" 3 "WHY" "Huh? Why, you ask... is this a local thing?" She seems to be thinking... while she keeps you in her arms. "Well, I was the one that found you on the floor. I was hoping you'd be awake soon." 0 "Could you... let me go? It hurts." 5 "So where is this place?" 0 "That's great, but I don't even know who you are." She starts thinking again. "Hmm, this place? I'm not supposed to say, but... well, have you ever been to a secret base before?" Now she is squishing you while hugging you, like a plush doll. 0 "I can't say that I have." 4 "SUGOIIIIII" 1 "WAT." "Right, right? It's awesome, right?" Now she's rocking you around. Not even your mom held you like this. "I can show you around, if you'd like." 2 Do. 1 Do not. "Of course! Come with me." She stops hugging you, and now grabs your hand. This lady's really touchy-feely... 0 So what'll you see? Where will this lead? 0 You'll see soon! 2 I really want to make the story go faster, but I just can't seem to do that :( 7 G'nite The screen before you shatters as Khaaaan finishes his VN. Before you stands Muki- she's wearing a flowing white gown, 3 Feel around her. 1 "What the fuck just happened?" 1 "..." Your hands pass through her. "Anon. You are the chosen Hero of Destiny. However, you cannot go on your fated journey until you have a character flaw." 1 "I'm ronery. Is that good enough?" 1 "I have problems shitting." 0 "I hate women." 3 "I jerk off to you." 1 "I'm a perfect motherfucker." 0 "I have a mysterious past that haunts me." "I understand" She waves her hands over you. "You are now ready for your quest. How shall you defend yourself on your journey, Anon?" 0 "Sword and shield. Plenty of practice in my japanese import games." 3 "A fucking gun. I'm not retarded." 0 "KUNAI WITH CHAIN." 0 "I want to pilot a fucking mecha." 2 "I'm a magic caster" 1 "Fucking gadgets and shit" 0 "Bitch I don't need no weapons" She waves her hand and an ornate flintlock pistol appears in your hand "It will change according to your will, but you must learn to control it. Now, you may have a companion on your quest." 3 "I'll have Khaaaan" 0 "I'll take DJZebro." 0 "Binary, motherfucker." 0 "Xiox." 1 "Tofu, because he sounds delicious." 1 "I don't want any of these people." Khaaaan appears. Apparently "he" was a little girl. "Hello, Anon-kun~" Kha-chan is weilding a naginata, and is wearing a miko outfit with her face covered in bandages. 0 "What" 2 "Is that supposed to be a penis?" 1 "Re roll, please, Muki." "Yep! I can fire white beams out of the tip! Wanna see!?" Kha-chan swings her naginata around skillfully and blasts through Muki, creating a hole in her but causing no damage. 1 "Put that back in your pants, Kha=chan." 1 "DO IT AGAIN DO IT AGAIN." 0 "..." 1 "So, how old are you?" You forget to breathe and die. Kha-chan then rapes your body with her Penis Naginata. 2 Bad end. 3 Returd Give up VN for the night? 3 Yes 5 No Delete naito faiaa~? 2 Yes 3 No Shuffle? 1 Y 4 N Clear playlist? 2 Y 2 N 1 You suck THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE STEVE IN THIS CHAT 12 STEVE 9 STEVE THERE IS NOTHING ABOVE US... 5 BUT THE STARS, ABOVE! 2 But my love rocket~ Wanna see it?~ 2 But the horse cock I just threw I at you. Julianne levels her musket at you. "I'm sorry, MC-kun. The truth is, I loved Limecat this entire time. Goodbye." The ball exits the musket and lodges itself inside your chest. 0 "I... knew..." 1 "But I still..." 1 "Lo..v..." 4 Just fucking with you END. You reach for your sidearm. "Wha.. what are you..?!" You line the sights up and empty the clip into her chest. She falls to the ground. You struggle to stand and then- 2 Shit on her body 2 Kick it 0 Dismember her with your knife 0 Take a piss in her gaping mouth 4 Throw dirt in her gunshot wounds They spin and finish the attack with a kick to your gut, bringing you to your knees. Dragon Dildo is knocked away. As they regain their composure, you notice they are open to a nutshot... 5 FALCON... PUNNNNNNCH! 2 Do not dishonor your famiry. Give up like a big boy. Throwing away your honor, you throw your fist as hard as you can... but you hit nothing. Well, you do, but... nothing... NOTHING!? 4 "You're a... chick?" 1 "I was beaten by a girl?" 6 "Oh shit. Please don't hurt me." "She" backs away, in shock. "Y-You..." You can hear the other men mumbling: "Lord Kenshin is a woman?" "Woman can't lead the Uesugi!" "What is this madness?" 3 Turn to the men. "YES. SHE IS A WOMAN. SHE IS NOT YOUR LORD." 4 Turn to the men. "No. He has such honor and strength that he was able to take my dishonorable attack." 2 Turn to Kenshin "You mean you haven't told them?" You hear the men's mumbles lower. "Wha-what are you..." Kenshin lowers her naginata. "Honor or not, you have proved valiant as any god." 5 "Are you shitting me? I haven't done anything but get my ass kicked." 1 "And you have proved a worthy opponent." 0 "Can't say the same about your Bishamonten, though." "You are too humble, Susanowo." She turns to her men. "Men of Uesugi, gather your arms and return to camp. We shall shelter the god and his guest." 0 "No, really, that's alright..." 3 "Got anything to eat? I'm starved." 5 "..." You and your imouto enter their camp and are treated as honored guests. After your meal, Kenshin approaches you. "Susanowo, would you be so kind as to meet with me in private?" 4 "Yeah, sure, what's up?" 0 "I'm kinda busy" 3 "Sorry, I need to watch my imouto." She motions you over to the area cordoned off for her. You notice a crapton of guards. They kinda look like sand niggers with their headwraps. 5 "So, why'd you call me here... Uesugi Kenshin, right?" 1 "What do you want from me?" 1 "..." She looks out from under her headwrap/mask/monk shit. "I am not surprised you know my name. I mean no offense, but I do not believe you to be a god." 1 "You're right." 2 "Bullshit." 6 "Why not?" She picks up a cup with what you assume is tea and sips it. "You are not a skilled fighter. You speak like a commoner. You have no divine attributes. And..." 2 "And?" 6 "What?! I do not speak like no fucking commoner." 1 "...?" One of her guards enters, and draws his blade. Kenshin waves him off. "Leave us, and remain out of earshot." All her guards comply. 1 "Oh god you're gonna kill me, aren't you?" 5 "...Why are we all alone?" 1 "..." She begins to remove her armor - you notice that she's rather undeveloped under all that armor. Removing her headgear, she reveals an image of pure beauty- makes Khana look like a bitch. 4 "Yo-you're beautiful under all that gruff and sweaty crap." 2 "..." 1 "Look, we just met, and I don't screw on first dates, at least until I get a hair sample checked." She remains unfazed. "You know what I truly am, 'Susanowo'. You have seen my face. Now I request you tell me from where you hail." 2 Tell her the truth,. 7 Make up shit. You tell her that you and your sister come from lands far to the west, where the women are slaves to the men. "I-interesting..." 0 "It is. Which is why I was so bewildered at the sight of a female warlord." 5 "So, I mean, don't you people have some shit about treating guests right?" 7 "..." "I-I am sorry. I cannot service you as the women in your homeland. I have swore to Bishamonten that I would remain chaste." She bows respectfully to you. 0 "I understand." 11 "Sorry, I can't accept that." Her eyes widen. You lunge at her, and for once, you pin someone. You're not too heavy, but you're not too muscly, and somehow you managed to get her in an inescapable position. 1 Kill her. 10 Rape her. 1 Back off an apologize. Pinning her down thoroughly, you expose her upper body. Her chest is rather underdeveloped, and firm with muscle. 1 Ignore her mosquito bites. 10 Tease them with your tounge. Re-enacting your favorite chinese girl porn cartoon, you slobber all over her dfc. She begins to moan while struggling- 11 Stuff her robe into her mouth 2 YOU ENJOY THE NOISE You notice her eyes are filling with tears. Your heart is heavy with guilt, because you're a beta fuck. But Uesugi Kenshin's lithe body lies beneath you.. 1 Stop the rape. 13 Run your hands down into her nether regions. Category:Polldump